Game over
by zissy
Summary: Voldemort ist besiegt und Harry Potter ein Held, das hat nicht nur die Siegerseite, sondern auch Draco Malfoy eingesehen. In der letzten Nacht schaut der Slytherin zurück und sieht ein, dass er alte Gewohnheiten wohl nie ablegen und sich nicht einmal für Harry ändern kann.


Es ist kalt, als ich mich durch die mit Fackeln beleuchteten Gänge schleiche. Meine nackten Füße hinterlassen leise Patsch-Laute auf dem eisigen Mauerboden, doch wer sollte mich jetzt noch erwischen? Die Schulzeit ist endgültig vorbei und Voldemort seit einem halben Jahr tot. Du hast ihn besiegt als der glorreiche Held, der du bist. ‚Finale Schlacht von Hogsmeade', so wird der Kampf später in die Geschichtsbücher eingehen und alle werden dich noch mehr verehren, als sie es jetzt schon tun.

Wie kann es im Sommer eigentlich so kalt sein? Sind die Hauselfen nicht für die Beheizung der Gänge verantwortlich?

_Ein Malfoy beschwert sich nicht, er ist stark._

Es war vorbei, alles war vorbei. Der Krieg, die Angst und viele Leben. Ich weiß noch genau, wie sie dich fanden: Auf dem Weg zwischen Hogsmeade und Hogwarts hob sich dein blutüberströmtes Gesicht merkwürdig verzerrt vom weißen Schnee ab. Es war nicht dein Blut, wie sich später herausstellte. Noch nicht einmal jetzt kann ich zugeben, wie sehr mich der Anblick erschreckt hat. So viel Blut. Du sagtest, es sei Voldemorts und das von anderen Deatheatern, und dass es jetzt vorbei sei. Von den unsagbar vielen Gefallenen der ‚hellen Seite' erfuhren wir erst später. Weißt du, wie ich mich gefühlt habe als Granger und Weasley dir um den Hals fielen? Als sie es waren, die dich in den Arm nahmen und trösteten? Ich war da, weißt du? Ich stand neben dem Tor. Hast du mich überhaupt gesehen? Ich war wie erstarrt aus Angst und Wut, weil ich es nicht sein konnte, der für dich da war. Ich war dir so nah und doch trennten uns Welten.

_Ein Malfoy kennt keine Eifersucht, er ist ihre Ursache._

Ein Blick nach unten verrät mir, dass meine Füße schon einen verräterischen Blauton angenommen haben. Mit einer Fußbodenheizung der Muggel würde das nicht passieren. Ja, Muggel! Ich habe mir deine Worte zu Herzen genommen, es war nicht alles heiße Luft. Ich weiß, was Elektrizität ist, ich weiß, was das Internet ist – zumindest ungefähr. Siehst du denn nicht, dass ich es wirklich versuche? Du wirst sagen, dass ich es bloß tue, weil er tot ist, weil es für mich der Weg des geringen Widerstandes ist, der Weg, den ich immer gegangen bin.

_Ein Malfoy versteht Mudbloods nicht, er verachtet sie._

Ja, mein Vater war auch unter den Toten, sollte ich sagen ‚zum Glück'? Früher wäre ich ausgerastet bei dem Gedanken, dass du dafür verantwortlich sein könntest ... Wie damals, als er deinetwegen nach Askaban kam. Doch heute, heute hat sich so viel geändert, die Welt hat sich weitergedreht und doch hat sich nicht genug geändert, als dass es wirklich bemerkt werden würde. Denn sagen wir es doch, wie es ist: Du bist der Retter der Welt und ich werde dir niemals genügen. Nichts wird jemals ausreichen. Was ich auch tue, es wird niemals gut genug für dich sein. Wie habe ich glauben können, dass die letzten paar Wochen auf Hogwarts doch noch alles ändern könnten? Wenn sich alles andere ändert, wieso nicht auch das? Bin ich es nicht mal wert, dass du die letzte Woche, die uns gemeinsam bleibt, mit mir verbringst? In diesen letzten Tagen habe ich wirklich versucht alles zu geben, ich habe dir gezeigt, dass ich mich freue, wenn du da bist, dir gesagt, dass ich dich gern habe, ich habe mich deinen Freunden gegenüber nicht ein einziges Mal negativ geäußert, doch scheinbar ist das alles nicht mal ausreichend dafür, dass du nur einen Moment mehr als notwendig mit mir verbringst. Wir wissen beide, dass ich nicht gut darin bin, meine Gefühle zu äußern, ich erwarte es ja auch nicht von dir. Doch wie ich gelernt habe, kann man damit auch ganz schön auf den Mund fallen. Irrtümlicherweise bin ich davon ausgegangen, es gäbe ein 'Wir' und nicht nur ein du, ‚Held' und ich ... nun ja ... der Sohn eines toten Deatheaters.

_Ein Malfoy zeigt keine Gefühle, er gibt vor sie zu haben._

Wenn du mich wieder allein lässt und dich wieder zu deinen Leuten flüchtest, vereinsame ich in der Bibliothek, kein anderer verirrt sich nach den Prüfungen noch hier her, nicht einmal Granger. Unsere Bücher helfen mehr als die aus der Muggelwelt, sind sie doch von Zauberern über Muggel geschrieben, nicht von Muggeln selber. Langsam verstehe ich, was dich, trotz deiner Verwandtschaft, so sehr an der nichtmagischen Bevölkerung reizt. Es ist faszinierend, wie sie ihre scheinbare Unterlegenheit als einfacher Mensch durch Technik ausgeglichen haben. Heute sehe ich, dass sie der Zauberwelt in manchen Dingen mehr als gleichgestellt sind. Kann eine Schusswaffe nicht das Gleiche bewirken wie ein Avada Kedavra? Ist eine E-Mail oder ein Anruf per Handy nicht schneller als eine Eule oder ein Patronus? Doch was nützt mir die späte Einsicht? Du hast dich verständlich ausgedrückt: Ich gehöre nicht zu den Personen, die dir nah stehen. Sex ist in Ordnung, und du hast bereits klargestellt, dass es eben nur dabei bleibt. Doch was ist mit all dem anderen? Händchenhalten in Hogsmeade, wenn es keiner sieht? Die gemeinsamen Ausflüge ins Vertrauensschülerbad? Deine Schulter an meiner auf dem Astronomieturm? Sogar gekocht haben wir zusammen in Hogwarts Küchen. Was ist damit? Bedeutet dir das gar nichts?

_Ein Malfoy liebt nicht, er besitzt._

Vielleicht hast du auch einfach nur Angst, so viele sind gestorben: allen voran Black, dann der Werwolf, Mad-Eye Moody, ein Großteil der Weasleys und noch mehr aus den anderen Häusern. Und Snape. Beinahe jeder zweiter Slytherin ist mitsamt der Familie einem Irren gefolgt, sogar bis in den Tod, und der andere Teil versteht nicht, wieso ich einfach nichts getan habe. Wie ich selbst zum finalen Kampf nicht auftauchte, aber ich habe es dir erklärt. Ich konnte es nicht ertragen dich jede Sekunde zu sehen, wie du im blutigen Chaos stehst, in dem die viel größere Seite deinen alleinigen Tod will. Ich hätte dich ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste verteidigt und hätte ich auch mein Leben dabei gelassen. Doch wieder waren deine Worte der ausschlaggebende Punkt: Ich hätte nicht das Recht mir Sorgen zu machen, den Status hielte ich nicht inne. Sorgen würden sich Freunde und Familie machen, doch zu was macht es mich dann? Einem Feind? Nein, auf Vaters und damit auf Voldemorts Seite stehe ich schon lange nicht mehr. Einem Außenseiter? Einer Puppe, die man hervorholt wenn man sie braucht und wegstößt, wenn man genug von ihr hat?

_Ein Malfoy sorgt sich nicht, er kontrolliert._

Dass sich die Kälte schon in mein Gesicht geschlichen hat, bemerke ich erst, als heiße Tränen über meine Wangen laufen. Dieser Vorgang irritiert mich so sehr, dass ich stehen bleibe. Wie lange habe ich nicht mehr geweint? Weder um Mutter noch um Vater ... und doch laufen die stummen Tränen unaufhörlich weiter. Zeigt das wieder, was für ein unglaublicher Egoist ich doch bin? Um den Tod meiner Eltern kann ich nicht weinen, doch sobald mein Selbstwertgefühl leidet, heule ich wie ein kleines Kind? Vielleicht ist es auch nur die Kälte. Früher hätte ich versucht mir das einzureden und ich weiß genau, wie gut ich darin war mir selbst etwas vorzumachen, so lange, bis ich es glaube. Doch sogar Blaise hat mir einmal gesagt, wie ungesund Selbstbetrug sei und dass es mich nach und nach kaputt mache. Seien wir ehrlich, dank seiner Mutter ist er vermutlich der beste Psychologe, den es in unserem Jahrgang gibt. Bestimmt wird er zu St. Mungos gehen, um Medizauberer der Psychologie zu werden. Ich habe ihn gestern auf der Abschlussfeier gar nicht gefragt. Generell habe ich recht wenig mit irgendjemandem in letzter Zeit geredet. Diese ganze Situation mit dir nimmt mich völlig ein. Gut, das hast du auch früher immer geschafft, aber ich hatte immer noch Zeit für Blaise und Pansy. Doch Pansy ist tot, wie so viele, und ohne mich hätte sie vermutlich eine Chance gehabt zu überleben. Es gibt viele Sachen, die ich im Nachhinein ändern würde, hätte ich die Möglichkeit. Eine dieser Sachen ist die Reparatur des Verschwindekabinetts. Ich erinnere mich noch genau, nur der panische Gedanke an meine Mutter trieb mich an. Die Angst, er könnte ihr etwas antun, würde ich den Auftrag nicht zu seiner Zufriedenheit ausführen, ließ mich Dinge tun, deren Konsequenzen mir schmerzlich bewusst waren.

_Ein Malfoy bereut nicht, er ist erbarmungslos._

Ja, vielleicht hast du Angst mich auch zu verlieren, aber das kann ich nicht wissen, da du so etwas nie von dir aus ansprichst. Ich bin das Weichei geworden, das versucht zu reden und zu retten, was zu retten ist. Was ist aus dir geworden? Die Welt kannst du retten, aber mich nicht? Uns nicht? Ist dir denn all das egal? Wann haben sich unsere Rollen vertauscht?

Wie dem auch immer sei: Das alles tut weh. So weh, dass ich selbst in der letzten Nacht auf Hogwarts den eiskalten Keller Slytherins mit seinen feindlichen Bewohnern dem Einzelzimmer und damit dem Bett mit dir vorziehe. Egal wie sehr ich mir damit ins eigene Fleisch schneide.

_Ein Malfoy flieht nicht, er kämpft._

Und damit bin ich wieder bei dem angekommen, was ich kenne, physisch wie auch psychisch: Der Eingang zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum versteckt sich vor mir in der kalten Steinwand. Ab jetzt heißt es: Zähne zusammenbeißen, lächeln, wenn mir nicht danach ist, so sein, wie man es von mir erwartet: Der feige Sohn meines Vaters, ohne Erbe, ohne Freunde, ohne Gefühle.

Du hast kein Mal gefragt, wohin ich gehe, wenn die Schule fertig ist und mittlerweile will ich es dir auch nicht mehr erzählen, denn um dich und dein Bild in der Zeitung nicht mehr sehen zu müssen, muss ich auch raus aus England. Irgendwohin, wo man vom goldenen Helden keine Ahnung hat, wo man keine Zauberer kennt. Deinen Geburtstag nächsten Monat werden sie zelebrieren wie Muggel die Geburt ihres Heilands. Ich denke nicht, dass ich das durchstehe. Alle werden da sein, alles was Rang und Namen hat, aber mich willst du nicht sehen. Gehen die Muggel nicht nach der Schule auf die Universität? Ein Zauberer müsste doch mindestens über die Mittel verfügen, irgendwie in diese Welt reinzukommen.

_Ein Malfoy handelt nicht gegen die Etikette, er vertritt sie. _

Ich wische mir mit den Robenärmeln über das Gesicht, setze meine Maske auf und flüstere das Passwort. Meine Hände sind starr und eiskalt, meine Füße spüre ich schon seit Längerem nicht mehr. In meinem Bauch tobt ein großes Tier, mir ist schlecht.

Wie lange kann ich diese Fassade noch aufrechterhalten? Wie soll ich es jemals schaffen nicht jede Minute des Tages an dich zu denken? Du hast über sieben Jahre lang mein Leben bestimmt, mein Vater hat mich von klein auf trainiert, dich zu überwachen, dich zu kennen. Und was ist das Ergebnis? Dass ich weiß, wie schwarz du deinen Tee trinkst? Dass ich weiß, dass deine Zaubertrankutensilien sauber sind, bevor dein Trank überhaupt fertig ist? Dass ich weiß, dass du wirklich früh aufstehen kannst, wenn es dir wichtig ist? Dass ich weiß, wie sehr du das Quidditchtraining als Ablenkung brauchst? Wozu das alles? Nur um es zu vergessen? Das alles kann doch nicht umsonst gewesen sein. Und doch ist es zu spät. Du willst mich nicht und ich muss lernen damit zu leben, auch wenn es mich innerlich zerreißt.

_Ein Malfoy hat keine Zweifel, er streut sie._

Ins Bett gehen brauche ich nicht mehr, heute ist der Tag der Abreise. Nach einem kurzen Blick in den Schlafsaal verziehe ich mich ins Bad. Blaise ist nicht da. Eine Dusche wird mich hoffentlich wieder herstellen und mich vor allem von den verräterischen Tränen befreien.

Wenig später bewege ich mich merkwürdig gefasst auf die Große Halle zu. Blaise ist mir immer noch nicht begegnet, wer weiß, wo er die Nacht verbracht hat. Ich beschließe keine weiteren Nachforschungen anzustellen und betrete die Halle. Die Tische wurden schon vor einem halben Jahr zusammengeschoben. Zur Stärkung des Zusammenhalts in der Nachkriegszeit kann jeder sitzen, wo er möchte. Als ich mir einen Platz suche, möglichst weit von jedem Gryffindor entfernt, stoße ich mit jemandem zusammen und werde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. Ich schrecke hoch und da steht er.

„Hallo Potter."

„Malfoy."

Abwartend schaut er mich an. Die rechte Augenbraue ist hochgezogen. Das hat er sich bei mir abgeguckt, es ist das Ergebnis stundenlangen Übens vor dem Spiegel. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was er von mir hören will. Jetzt, vor all den Menschen. Will er wissen, wieso ich gegangen bin und er allein aufgewacht ist? Will er etwa von mir wissen, wie es weitergeht? Ich kann doch hier nicht vor all den Leuten mein ... unser Leben auspacken. Und wenn er sich über mich lustig machen will? Wenn er mich vor allen Anwesenden bloßstellen möchte? Ich starre ihn an, ich weiß, dass ich es tue, aber abwenden kann ich meinen Blick auch nicht. Meine Gedanken drehen sich im Kreis.

_Ein Malfoy starrt nicht, er beobachtet._

Fast verzweifelt suche ich etwas in seinem Gesicht, das nicht da ist. Etwas, das mir einen Anstoß gibt, irgendeine Richtung in die ich gehen kann.

Mittlerweile ist es in der Halle still geworden. Wie lange stehen wir hier wohl schon? Ohne hinzuschauen weiß ich, dass alle Blicke auf uns gerichtet sind. Wird es am letzten Tag noch eins der berüchtigten Potter-Malfoy-Duelle geben? Mitten in der Großen Halle?

Doch ich will nicht mehr kämpfen, stattdessen hoffe ich auf die kleinste Regung, die mir verrät, wie die Antwort auf die unausgesprochene Frage lautet. Ein Tipp, ein Hinweis. Doch all die Zeit, die ich darauf getrimmt wurde ihn zu lesen, spielt keine Rolle mehr, denn ich sehe nichts als eine fremde Person.

Jemand räuspert sich und der Moment ist vorbei. Es ist als erwache ich aus einem nebligen Traum. Ich blinzele und schüttele kurz den Kopf, wie um einen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Wovon soll ich denn noch träumen? Was ich möchte steht direkt vor mir und ist doch unerreichbar, denn es ist zu spät. Es war schon zu spät, als ich versuchte mich zu ändern, nur wusste ich es damals noch nicht. All die Mühe war völlig vergebens. Und du wunderst dich, wie ich so emotional verkrüppelt werden konnte. Ja, einerseits lag es sicherlich an der Erziehung, falls man das so nennen möchte. Doch andererseits sind es solche Momente, in denen man alles gibt und trotzdem nur verlieren kann.

_Ein Malfoy bemitleidet sich nicht, er ist zu stolz._

„Schönes Leben noch, Potter."

Meine Stimme weist die bestmöglichste Mischung aus Arroganz, Ironie und Hass auf, die ich nur aufbringen kann, und hört sich erstaunlicherweise viel fester an, als mir zumute ist.

Mit zwanghaft sicheren Schritten gehe ich an ihm vorbei, setze mich auf einen Platz am anderen Ende der Halle und fange an zu frühstücken.


End file.
